Everything' (amoung other songs)
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Irvine's been acting weird and Selphie's feelings are getting hurt. Based on the song 'Everything' by M2M. (many other M2M songs make cameos in this story too, but is basically based on 'Everything.' R+R! ^_^ Thankies!
1. A day with the Girls!

'Everything'  
  
A songfic by: AlBhedDreamer.  
  
Song by: M2M.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Sunflower, Selphie's pet fish, so no stealing! ^_^ I also don't own the song, 'Everything.' M2M does.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a story based on M2M's song 'Everything'. There will be a couple more M2M song cameos in the story. ^_^ Read, Review and Enjoy! Also, the song won't necessarily be in this chapter. Selphie's thoughts will be in * *, okay?  
  
  
  
"Selphie, Quis and I decided to go shopping, wanna come with?" Rinoa's voice came from the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Sure!" I answered happily.  
  
"Cool! We'll meet by the Parking Lot in 20 minutes, okay? It's going to be a day with the girls!" Rinoa hung up the receiver with a slight, click sound.  
  
I rushed though my dorm, pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt with a sunflower on it. I crammed my feet into my boots as I brushed my teeth and fed my pet fish, Sunflower. I pulled my brown, shoulder-length hair into two ponytails because I didn't have enough time (or hairspray,) to flick it up in its usual curls. I ran across the entire Garden to the Parking Lot.  
  
"Hey Selph!" Rinoa held up her arm and waved. She was wearing a pair of platform Mary Jane's, electric blue flood pants, a blue halter-top, and a light blue bandana. Her hair was pinned with barrettes that clutched her bandana, and the rest of her hair was down.  
  
"Hey Rin!" I waved back and ran towards my two friends. Quistis greeted me cheerily and we climbed into Rinoa's car. It was a blue Cadillac Convertible that she customized by painting electric blue flower shaped designs the right corner of the trunk, and left corner on the hood.  
  
"So, Selphie, how's IRVINE doing?" Quistis teased. She had her hair in two braids and was wearing a relatively short pink skirt with a matching tank top that had a drawing of a heart on it in black.  
  
"I dunno, haven't talked to him in a while. He's been acting totally strange." I answered. Then I grinned mischievously and added. "How's SEIFER doing?"  
  
Quistis blushed and replied. "How would I know. He never talks to me."  
  
Rinoa and I burst with laughter. "He may not talk to you, but he sure does like to check you out!" Rinoa giggled.  
  
"What!?" Quistis squealed " What's that supposed to mean? He actually checks me out?"  
  
"Ha! Anyone with eyes could see that!" I said, mock-imitating Seifer checking out Quistis.  
  
"Well, anyway, what do mean Irvine's been acting strange?" Rinoa said, changing the subject.  
  
"I mean, he seems to be, ya know, avoiding me. It's kinda hurting my feelings. We've been friends for a long time, he knows he can tell me anything and I'll understand. You don't think he's mad at me, do you?" I asked, horrified. The last thing I ever wanted was Irvine mad at me.  
  
"Who could be mad at you, Selphie? You're the kindest, most polite, happiest girl around." Quistis assured.  
  
"Irvine could be mad at me. He is a guy ya'know, wouldn't put it past him." I giggled.  
  
"Good point." Rinoa agreed.  
  
"So, uh.this is all true." Quistis laughed.  
  
"Hey Rin, can you turn on the radio?" I inquired.  
  
"Sure thing." Rinoa said cheerily, turning the tuning knob on the radio.  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend, You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend, Yes you did oh, the next thing I know, were down at the Cinema, We're sitting there; you start kissing me, what's that about?  
  
The radio blared, and we all sang along to 'Don't say you love me.' (A/N: This is a M2M song, not mine, so don't sue me!) Maybe a day with the girls is all I need to get my mind of Irvy. I thought, but little did I know that things would just get worse.  
  
Author's Notes: Did you enjoy it or not? Please tell me! Review please! ^_~ 


	2. Inspired!

'Everything' (among other songs)  
  
A songfic by: AlBhedDreamer.  
  
Song by: M2M.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Sunflower, Selphie's fish, and Anya. I also own the Band Name, Sweet Dreams. Thank you!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ They mean a lot to me!  
  
After 6 whole hours of movies, shopping, eating, drinking (not alcohol! Soda. SODA! ^_^), Gossiping, (not the mean kind!) and more shopping, the girls and I were ready to go home. I still had Irvine on the brain and things weren't getting much better. I kept thinking, 'Is he mad at me?' and, ' What did I do?' or, 'Don't you wanna be friends anymore?'. I wasn't sure who to talk to. My mind was practically a junk heap of pessimistic thoughts, which was TOTALLY not my style. Then I remembered Dr. Kadowaki, the school nurse. Would she know what to do? I heard she was good at advice, so I decided to turn to her.  
  
I made my way to the Infirmary to find Dr. Kadowaki. Just my luck! She wasn't there! So I looked around for somebody else. No Zell, no Seifer, no Raijin, no Fujin, and I didn't know WHERE Rinoa and Quistis disappeared to! ~Now whom am I going to talk to? Squall? ~ I shouldn't of thought anything, because at that moment, there came Squall, walking down the hallway. ~Well, better than nothing, right? ~  
  
"Hey, Squall!" I shouted to him and waved. He tilted his head in acknowledgement and I ran over to him. "Can you help me?" I asked.  
  
"Depends, what do you need help with?" He said quietly.  
  
"I just need to know if you know something, and if you don't know the something I need to know, if you can help me anyway." I explained. Squall chuckled a little bit, which wasn't uncommon to see him do now a days.  
  
"OK, shoot." He said in between laughs.  
  
"Um . . . do you know if Irvine's mad at me?" I questioned. He pondered for a moment and then began walking again, indicating for me to follow him, which I did.  
  
" . . . No, he's not mad at you." Squall answered after what seemed to an eternity.  
  
"Whew! That's a total relief. Do you know why he's avoiding me?" I asked again. I was in love with Irvine and I didn't want him upset with me. " . . . Uh . . . He'll tell you once things get sorted out. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye Selphie." Squall said and walked off.  
  
~Later~  
  
In case I haven't mentioned it earlier, I have a band. Our name is Sweet Dreams and I'm one of the lead singers. Rinoa's the other singer and we both play guitar. Quistis doesn't sing, but she does occasional backup and plays the keyboard. And my friend, Anya from Trabia is the drummer. We all take part in writing the songs though. And we're playing at this year's Garden Festival! Woohoo! Suddenly, I was struck by inspiration. I was going to write a song, dedicate it to Irvine, and I would tell him how I felt. I rushed to my dorm and grabbed some stationery. I had some work to do!  
  
A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Well, please tell me! R and R! And I don't mean Rest and Relaxation. ^_^ Read and review! Make someone feel loved! 


	3. You're really my everything

'Everything' among other songs.  
  
  
  
A Songfic by: Naurwen  
  
Song by: M2M.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that appear in this fic, M2M does. I also don't own the Characters, except Sunflower. Also, I'm changing Anya to Ozzalyn from my fic, 'The Birth of Hyne Celebration!' Thanks for reading!  
  
I was lying in my bed, listening to the radio. One of my favorite songs was on. It was 'Our Song' and it embodied exactly the way I felt about Irvine at the time.  
  
'Something's going on, what is wrong  
  
I want you to be here, why won't you come  
  
And spend some time with me, can't you see  
  
Have we come undone  
  
Is this the end of our song  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
  
It's much harder to come by  
  
I'm waiting in line  
  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
  
It's as high as a mountain  
  
And harder to climb'  
  
I scrawled some lyrics on a piece of paper and by the time I got them to flow together, kinda like poetry, I was really tired. I decided to take the lyrics to Rinoa, Quistis, and Ozzalyn in the morning. I had written the final song. We had been really worried about making our deadline and now it would be made! I drifted off to sleep until I was awoken by my noisy alarm clock. Groggily, I looked over at the time. 10:00 AM! I would be late for practice before the big show tonight! So, once again, I rushed around my dorm, pulling on my yellow leather pants, black boots, and my yellow halter- top. I clipped in some black barrettes and slipped on some black wristbands. I combed my hair, added some makeup and in no time I looked like a Rock star. I grabbed my guitar and sprinted towards the Quad. I saw Rinoa, Quistis, and Anya all waiting for me. Quistis was wearing a baby pink tank top with black pleather flood pants and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on light pink eye shadow and Barbie pink lipstick. Rinoa sported a blue long sleeve shirt that had thumbholes at the bottom of the sleeves, a black leather mini skirt, and black thigh- high combat boots. Her makeup was blue eye shadow and frosty blue lipstick. Ozzalyn had on an orange Halter top and black denim mini skirt with extra long white tube-socks and orange sneakers.  
  
"Hey, Selphie. Ready to practice your new song?" Ozzalyn asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered, setting up my guitar.  
  
"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Quistis said, setting up the copy of music I had given to her.  
  
"This sounds really good Selphie! Who is this song about?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Just a boy" I sighed and we began to play.  
  
~~~Later on, at the festival~~~  
  
In 5 minutes, Sweet Dreams would be taking the stage, and I would be singing my heart out to Irvine. Rin, Quis, and Oz were very supportive, and I was thankful. We took the stage and everyone clapped. I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Hiya, Balamb Garden! This first song, I'd like to dedicate to one of my very best friends. This is for you, Irvine, if you're here." I said, scanning the audience for him. Then Rinoa and I began to sing:  
  
"It's been nine days, eight hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds since you called  
  
I've been so crazy I'm just about taking our picture off the wall  
  
It's been three months over hundred days since you held my hand  
  
And I miss you in a thousand ways, will I ever see you again?  
  
How did it change so fast?  
  
I won't give you to the past  
  
I really thought it'd last  
  
All that we had was so unbelievable  
  
Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be that you ruined my  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
It seems like everywhere, everyone's in love  
  
so, where are you?  
  
And I remember you couldn't get enough  
  
you felt it too, or didn't you? How did it change so fast?  
  
I won't give you to the past  
  
I really thought it'd last All that we had was so unbelievable  
  
Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be that you ruined my  
  
Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything All that we had was so unbelievable  
  
Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be that you ruined my  
  
Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything  
  
everything, everything, everything Ooh, hooh  
  
you're really my everything, everything, everything  
  
everything, everything, everything Everything, everything, everything  
  
everything, everything, everything  
  
everything, everything, everything  
  
everything, everything, everything It's been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, ten seconds  
  
three months and a hundred days  
  
And I miss you in a thousand ways  
  
Will I ever see you again?" I finished singing and the crowd cheered. That's when I saw Irvine way in the very back of the viewers. He began to yell: "I'm sorry, Sefie! Do you want to know why I've been acting so weird?" He hollered. "Yeah, why?" I called back. "Because I didn't know how to tell you that . . . I LOVE YOU!" He said smiling. "I love you, too!" I squealed. He pushed his way through the crowd and I helped him onto the stage. The, we kissed in front of the entire Balamb Garden Student Body! It rocked. The End!  
  
Author's Notes: So, that's the finale! Hope you enjoyed my very first Selvine! ^_^ If you'd like me to do another Selvine, or perhaps, just another songfic, tell me! ^_^ Thanks for reading!  
  
How did it change so fast?  
  
I won't give you to the past  
  
I really thought it'd last 


End file.
